My Love For You
by andiray15
Summary: The Story of Gu Jun Pyo and now Gu Jan Di, as they endure marriage, parenthood, and friendship. Enjoy! The summary sucks but read if you like :3
1. Chapter 1

This is mainly a Jun Pyo and Jan Di story

Disclaimer

"I do not own Boys over Flowers or any of the characters, only the ones that I create.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di have been married for about three years now and everything was great. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were married two years after Jun Pyo and Jan Di were. Woo Bin had been dating Jaekung for a while since everyone has been back to Seoul, Korea. And Ji Hoo was lonely for a while until Seo Hyun came back into his life.. After Much talking and getting to know each other again they decided to give it a try. Everyone is happy and living the good life

One Sunday morning in the Gu mansion (Jun Pyo and Jan Di live in a different mansion so that they wouldn't be living with his parents and so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable) it was a very peaceful morning.. Jan Di was resting comfortable on Jun Pyo's chest after what happened last night, they both needed all the rest that they could get.

Jan Di stirred a little in her sleep which woke Jun Pyo up. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.. It's been three years and he still acts like it was his first night with Jan Di. "Good Morning beautiful" said Jun Pyo kissing the top of Jan Di's head.. Jan Di mumbled something but reached up and kissed his cheek. "Morning.." said a tired Jan Di. Jun Pyo smiled wider and pulled Jan Di closer to him to snuggle some more.  
"Last night was great!" said Jun Pyo. Jan Di smiled a little annoyed, "Yeah and my back is sore." Jun Pyo gently started rubbing his wife's back. "Sorry baby" before kissing Jan Di on the lips passionately to which Jan Di responded quickly to. Jun Pyo started kissing Jan Di's neck and then her collarbone... Jan Di moaned with pleasure and was rubbing Jun Pyo's back.  
She started to feel his member harding and pressed to her stomach and grabbed him and started stroking him which she quickly received a response from him. Moans were exchanged back and forth between them.. Jan Di started rubbing against him so that he could just thrust into already. So he worked his way back up to her lips leaving his mark on her breasts and other places. Kissing her passionately he positioned himself into her entrance and swiftly entered her..

"OHHHHH Jun Pyo!" exclaimed Jan Di. Jun Pyo started thrusting fast and harder getting an louder response from Jan Di.. "Mmmmmm Jan Di-ah! shouted back Jun Pyo. Finally Jan Di came and Jun Pyo soon followed. Jun Pyo laid on his back and Jan Di laid back onto Jun Pyo's chest both trying to catch their breaths. "Do you think we did it this time?" he asked Jan Di. "I think we did it the last seven times Jun Pyo." responded Jan Di. "No I mean you think you're finally-"

Jun Pyo stopped when he heard a knocking a knocking on their bedroom door. "Sorry young master and miss but you and miss have visitors" said their butler, Mr. Lee behind the door.  
Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked at each other confused, "Who could be visiting us this early?" they both thought.

Sorry it's short!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
"I do not own anything about boys over flowers just my imagination :)  
Recap:  
Jun Pyo stopped when he heard a knocking on their bedroom door.  
"Sorry young master but you and young miss have visitors"  
Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked at each other confused.  
"Who could be visiting this early?" they both thought.

Present

"Who's here this early?" questioned Jun Pyo, "Song Woo Bin and heiress Ha Jae Kyung sir." replied Mr. Lee. both the Gu's looked at Mr. Lee. "okay we'll be down there in a few minutes" said Jan Di. Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di like "Why? i want to stay in bed all day with you." Jan Di looked back at him like "Hell no." Jun Pyo and Jan Di quickly showered and dressed and met Woo Bin and Jae Kyung down stairs. Jun Pyo looked irritated but Jan Di was happy to see them.

"Jae Kyung unnie!" Jan Di said as she went to hug her. Jae Kyung smiled and hugged jan di back. "Hey Jan Di, hey Jun Pyo!" "Jun Pyo, Jan Di wassup?" said Woo Bin as he gave Jun Pyo a bro hug. "Woo Bin, monkey, what are you doing here so early?" said a still slightly irritated Jun Pyo. "I hope you guys seriously did not forget we're having breakfast before me and Jae leave on our trip", Woo Bin looking both at Jan Di and jun pyo with a slight smirk.  
"Oh! was that today? Okay well let's go then." said Jan Di turning to get her bag. "Wait, why didn't you call before you came over? asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di slightly elbowed Jun Pyo. "We did and apparently you two were busy" said Jae Kyung snickering. "Yah! like you can talk the last time we went on a group trip you two barely came out of your room the entire time!" protested Jun Pyo. Jan Di looked at Woo Bin and Jae Kyung then realized they're not getting anywhere in this. "Yah, yeobo calm down let's just go to breakfast and forget about this." Jan Di turned around and was heading back to her and Jun Pyo's room to get her bag.

Jun Pyo followed her to the room. Jan Di turned to him, "Jun Pyo you didn't have to bring that up just drop it." Jun Pyo still looking slightly irritated mainly the fact that he can't just lay in bed all day from a stressful day working as CEO of Shinwa. He just wanted it to be him and Jan Di since she's Dr. Gu Jan Di and now that they both have a day off they're still busy. Jan Di understood why he was mad. She reached up standing on her toes and gave him a soft peck on the lips... Jun Pyo returned the kiss softly and pulled her body close to his. But they were interrupted. "Eyyy love birds breakfast or what? Let's go!" shouted Jae Kyung. "Aish!, we're coming…" Jan Di giggled grabbed Jun Pyo's hand and walked to their car as Woo Bin and Jae Kyung walked to theirs. At the last minute Jan Di realized they all of the F8 (besides Woo Bin and Jae Kyung) actually did not know why they were taking a sudden trip out of country.

They all arrived there shortly and met up with Yi Jung and Gaeul and Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun. "It took you guys long enough what were you two doing to have Woo Bin and Jae Kyung have to get you two?" asked Yi Jung. Ji Hoo watched Jun Pyo's and Jan Di's faces with amusement with keeping his signature poker face. "Well we..." Jan Di started while taking a seat next to Gaeul with Jun Pyo sitting right next to her. "We were playing a game and now we're here.. who's hungry?" Jun Pyo finished. Everyone exchanged glances but looked to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who were making faces explaining what was really going down. Jun Pyo glared at them and everyone started laughing except jun pyo and Jan Di just blushed. "Well we play lots of games don't we Jae?" said Woo Bin. Jae Kyung smirked. "we all play games but let's eat I'm starving" said Gaeul starting to turn pink. Yi Jung smiled and motioned for the waiter to take their order.

"So why are you two taking a trip for? asked Seo Hyun answering everyone's unanswered question about the situation. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung looked at each other and smiled.  
"We're getting married!"

To be continued!

Author's Note:  
Thanks for the reviews i will try to write more often as it comes to me which is often but I want to get more into what it would be like for the now "F8" as parents but it may take a while. :3  
Please review and comment! Offer any suggestions :)

Definitions:  
Yeobo - Honey, sweetie  
Aish - Dang, crap, Sh*t


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers just my imagination :)

Recap: "So why are you guys leaving on a sudden trip?" questioned Seo hyun. Woo bin &amp; Jae kyung smiled at each other, "We're getting married!" said Jae kyung.

Present

Everyone just stared at the couple for a good minute. "What?!" exclaimed Jan di and Gaeul. The men plus Seo hyun just looked at them. "No cermony or anything?" asked Jun pyo. "We would but you know how both our parents are with this relationship and their status and everything" Woo bin said calmly. "So basically you're eloping with out your parents concent." said Ji hoo not really asking or questioning either. "Way to go you two what will you do when they find out through the media?" asked Yi jung. "Well for one we're all adults and second they're just going to have to accept and realize they can't pair us with whomever they wish" stated Jae kyung with determination. Woo bin nodded in agreement same with everyone else especially Jun pyo and Jan di. "Well you know you guys aren't going alone, you supported me when times were tough with the situation with Jan di and I so we're coming with." Jun pyo said while wrapping an arm around Jan di, which she snuggled into his embrace. "Same here" said Ji hoo holding Seo hyun's hand. "Agreed" replied Yi jung. Jan di looked at Jun pyo. "What about work and the company? And then me with the hospital?" asked Jan di. "Everything is covered at the hospital we have so many doctors there it will be fine" said Ji hoo. "and Jun hee is back in town so she's taking over for a while so I can rest take a break." said Jun pyo happily. Everyone turned to Yi jung and Gaeul. "Hey I just ended an exhibition" ,School's out for the summer so I'm free" replied the So's. "And i could use a vacation so sure" said Ji hoo. lastly it was Seo hyun, she smiled brightly "Well what are we doing here let's go." Everyone cheered "Okay let's do this!" said Woo bin in english. "Where to?" asked Jan di. The engaged couple smiled and said at the same time " It's a surprise!"  
The group finished eating and returned to their homes to pack. Woo bin and Jae kyung left before the rest but Woo bin had his back up men let the drivers and pilots know where to take the rest of the group to since Woo bin and Jae kyung said the location is a surprise!

Back at the Gu mansion,  
Jun pyo had the maids pack his and Jan di's things. Jan di still wasn't too keen on the idea of having someone pack her things for her but she still helped with what she could help with. Jun pyo dressed in a light blue v neck top with shorts below his knees with some nice sandals. Jan di dressed in a cute summer dress that was a similar light blue color to Jun pyo's top with cute wedged heel sandals as well (sorry don't really know names of shoes). Jun pyo smiled when he saw that they were matching and saw how sexy Jan di looked. Jun pyo looked great himself and simple. Jun pyo pulled Jan di close to him and just held her close to him. He kissed her forehead gently. Jan di wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. Jun pyo looked down at Jan di, "You ready?" Jan di smiled "Let's go!" Jun pyo and Jan di walked hand in hand to Jun pyo's red locust car.

Everyone (excluding woo bin and Jae kyung) met up at Jun pyo's private jet to fly to wherever they were leaving to in the first place.  
While flying in a smooth comfortable jet the guys sat next to each other while the girls sat next to each other for "girl talk". "Where do you think we're flying to?" asked Gaeul. "I think i have a slight idea where were going. woo bin's father married his mother on this beautiful exotic island and I believe he's doing the same with Jae kyung, I guess to keep a new tradition." Jan di and Gaeul nodded understandingly.

A few hours later after a long two hours they finally made it to this beautiful island with tall enormous palm trees and soft sands and clear waters. The women were amazed by the beauty and the guys knew the whole time what woo bin was up to. Once they got off the plane there was a strange but beautiful young woman waiting the greet them. she bowed very low "Welcome to Genesis Paradise my name is Elisa, Please follow me and I will show you to your rooms." They all paired up (couples) and followed her as she led them through Genesis Paradise. Once she lead them to their rooms she bowed low again and spoke, "Sir Song Woo bin and Miss Ha Jae kyung will be waiting for you in the room down the hall." Then she left. The group looked at each other strangely like "What the?" Everyone was settled in and met up with the engaged couple. "Hey guys glad you made it" said Woo bin. "Jan di! Gauel! Seo hyun!" Jae kyung hugged her friends. "Yah, let's go shopping!" said Jae kyung quickly dragging mainly Jan di and Gaeul with her before they had time to think. "Sorry Jun pyo, Yi jung, and Ji hoo I need them for a bit bye!" shouted Jae kyung. "Yah!" shouted Jun pyo sad his better half isn't beside him. "Mah bro, we need to shop our own selves" stated woo bin. Ji hoo smirked at Jun pyo's face, Ji jung's face wasn't any different. "Besides I need to tell you something" said Woo bin. The F3 looked at Woo bin. "What is it?" asked Ji hoo. Woo bin lowered his voice, "Something isn't right about this place."

Uh oh to be continued!

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to post more often! tips on the next chapter? What's wrong with the island?  
Please review and comment, and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own boys over flowers just my imagination.  
"I need to tell you something" said Woo bin. The F3 looked at Woo bin. "What is it?" asked Ji hoo. Woobin lowered his voice."I feel strange and I don't know why."  
**Present**  
They all looked at Woo bin and they all started laughing. "Dude, you're just paranoid that you're getting married in two days, just relax you remember when Jan di and I were getting married?" Ji hoo looked at Jun pyo "How could we not forget you passed out from being so nervous." Yi jung and Woo bin nodded and started laughing. "Aish, so? and why are you laughing you're the paranoid one between us", retorted Jun pyo defensively. "Whoa bro, it's just I'm committing my life to one person and that kind of sounds scary." Jun pyo smiled at that "If you love the person so much and you can't live with out her then it's worth it." said Jun pyo reminscing about him and Jan di. "Yea same here with Ga Eul and I", said Yi jung smiling. Ji hoo slightly smiled he was happy with seo hyun but he still was unsure if he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. "Hey we need to look at some tux" said Ji hoo breaking the guys day dreaming. They all left for the most expensive menswear shop that they could find.  
**With the girls**  
Jae kyung pulled Jan di, Ga Eul, and Seo hyun around the corner. She lowered her voice ,"Hey this may sound stupid but I feel strange, is that weird?" asked Jae kyung. "No, how are you feeling?" Asked Seo hyun. Jan di and Ga Eul both looked concerned. "I don't know a little nervous about all of this" confessed Jae kyung. "I think i know what you're feeling" said jan di. Jae kyung looked intently at Jan di like "What is it?" Jan di smiled big "You're nervous about getting married to Woo bin right? I was the same when I was about to get married to Jun pyo." "Yes, but I'm also still nervous about when my parents find out", Jae kyung said. "True, both of our parents knew, Jun pyo's mother finally accepted us after four years of Jun pyo being gone and his father was really happy ,and of course my parents practically passed out with excitment." said Jan di. The girls laughed, "Yea my parents were happy I didn't find another loser like Su pyo." said Ga Eul. Seo hyun nodded she has a great relationship with Ji hoo but unsure if it will last. "Hey we need to go shopping for dresses, and I found a new wedding dress instead of my mothers since I don't want to wear it again to my second wedding." said Jae kyung. jan di smiled (happy that time was over, jun pyo is hers forever!) "Let's go!" said Ga Eul. Jae kyung lead the girls to the most expensive bridal store, oh and the menswear and bridal happen to be the same big place!

The F4 was trying on matching suits with a nice black bow tie and the suit fitted them all very nicely (sexy). Woo bin smiled, "Dang we look nice." The rest of the F4 smirked and agreed. One of the workers at the bridal/menswear store came in to check up on them, she started blushing. "Is everything fitting okay?" she asked politely but nervous. They all turned to her in unison and nodded two of them smiling politely the other two just looked at her (psh, you know who it is). "Thank you, we will take these." sad Woo bin nicely. "Y-y-yes sir, after you strip I mean change I can check you out I mean ring up your suits, excuse me." The sales associate walked away fast of embarrassment. The f4 started laughing, "What was that about?" asked Jun pyo. "She's in awe of our great looks" said a smirking Yi jung. "Yea, I can't blame her we do look good." said Woo bin yet again, all the guys laughed.

As the handsome men were purchasing their tuxes they heard the laughter of a group of women that sounded very familiar. "Yah Ga Eul it didn't exactly go like that" said Jan di redding. The rest of the girls were laughing about Jan di and Jun pyo's wedding reception one of Jan di's relatives had a bit too much to drink and starting stripping on the dance floor and said "Jan di I hope you have the time of your life tonight with Mr. CEO!" Then he threw up and passed out. "That was so embarrassing Jun pyo was laughing and probably still is, aish my family is strange. "Maybe it's a good thing you guys will just be here then not my family" said Jae kyung kind of sadly. Three of the girls had their dresses on except Jae kyung because she already had her wedding dress. The dresses were alike in a silky light bluish color that flowed to the floor and came up like a halter top. "You know I just realized if your parents or anyone except us knows you're getting married why waste money on dresses?" asked Ga Eul. Jae kyung smiled "For pictures!". The rest of the girls looked at her like seriously? She smiled and nodded. Jan di kind of sighed like oh great! Just then the guys came in where the girls were at. Jun pyo was by Jan di's side in a split second same as Yi jung with Ga Eul and Woo bin with Jae kyung. Ji hoo walked normally towards Seo hyun. Everyone was happy to see each other. jun pyo looked at Jan di and smiled "You look beautiful" he whispered. She started blushing slightly. "Thank you." she started fanning herself. "Wow is it hot in here?" Everyone else looked at her and shook their heads. Jun pyo smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "Just you and me" Jan di became even more red.

The girls purchased their dresses and the group headed off to a restaurant by the beach. After they ate the couples went to a strip mall and just walked around talking about weddings ,work, and everyday life. Jan di saw a store for baby clothing and things for babies. Jan di kind of stopped and looked at what they were advertising. Jun pyo looked at Jan di then said "Let's look inside" Jun pyo held Jan di's hand and led her inside the store. Before they walked inside Jun pyo yelled to the others "We're stopping inside here don't wait up." They just shrugged and said okay and continued on with their conversations. Jan di was feeling a sudden warm feeling come over her as she walked in and looked at all the baby clothing they had.

A young woman greeted them, "Hi welcome to precious moments can I help you find anything?" Jan di quickly shook her head "No thank you we're just looking, thank you". The lady smiled and nodded "Let me know if you two need anything. Jun pyo grinned really big at Jan di when the lady walked away, "How many did you want to have?" asked Jun pyo out of the blue. "Huh? Oh I don't know three or four" said Jan di starting to smile. "Did you want a boy or girl first?" asked Jan di. Jun pyo looked in deep thought for a moment. "I don't care as long as they're healthy I'm fine with either a boy or girl, though I want our first to be a boy but if it's not then I'm happy since you'll be the mother of our children. said jun pyo sincerely. Jan di turned to face him reached up and captured his lips with hers. "I love you Jun pyo" she said between the kiss. "I love you too, Jan di" replied Jun pyo. In the corner of Jun pyo's eye he saw someone staring and smiling at them. He broke the kiss and stared back at who appeared to be an old woman. "You too are such a lovely couple, when are you expecting?" she asked.  
"Expecting?" they both asked

please review!  
Thank you guys for all the comments and support i appreciate it!  
please follow and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers just my imagination.  
Warning: Lemon at end of chapter... Enjoy :3

As Jun Pyo and Jan Di were walking down the street hand in hand both of their minds wondered to what had happened earlier in the day in the baby nursery store.

As Jun Pyo and Jan Di broke their kiss there was an old woman grinning and watching them as if she knew them their whole lives. The woman said to them, "You two are such a lovely couple when are you expecting?" Asked the woman. " Expecting?" asked both Jun Pyo and Jan Di, the woman smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken I'm not expecting anytime soon" replied Jan Di politely. "Hmm I'll give it about a month or two the way you two lovebirds are" said the woman. Jun Pyo just looked at the woman like "Wtf, where did this come from?" Before he was about to get started the sales clerk came up to the older woman. "Omma, stop creeping out every couple that comes in here or else we are going to lose business!" Then she quickly turned to Jun Pyo and Jan Di and bowed politely asking for forgiveness on her mother's behavior. Jan Di smiled and waved her hand in a "it's okay" matter. "We've been planning to start a family soon anyway so it's fine, but thank you" said Jan Di in her kind politeness. Jun Pyo kind of scowled a little but Jan Di lightly elbowed him to stop. After looming around a bit they left the store with a strange feeling inside.

Jun Pyo decided to break the ice, "That was weird, and a bit random" said Jun Pyo stating the obvious. Jan Di silently agreed, "Do you think we're ready to be parents, I know that we planned to wait to get used to being married. Do you think we still need to wait?" asked Jan Di. "Whatever you want to do or feel that is right then I'm okay with it" replied Jun Pyo smiling down at Jan Di gently squeezing her hand as they walked along the outdoor mall. The Gu couple made it back to their beautiful suite, and were tired for the day but knew they were going to have to meet up with the others for dinner later on.

They had a little break for a while because it was Woo Bin's and Jae Kyung's wedding rehearsal which they didn't have to attend to. Jun Pyo was very happy that he got to marry the love of his life not someone that his parents or mother arranged for him to marry. Thinking about just how lucky he was to have Jan Di with him he wraps his arms around her and brings her into his warm embrace. Jan Di giggled lightly "What wrong?" "Nothing, can't I just hold my wife in peace with out being questioned?" asked Jun Pyo playfully. Jan Di looked up at him then reached up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "We need to get ready to go to dinner with everyone else" said Jan Di pulling out of her husband's embrace. Jun Pyo pulled her back into his embrace once more. "Let's just stay like this for a little bit longer" Jan Di snuggled more into him "Okay, oh I decided" "Decided what?" Asked Jun Pyo. "I decided that we should trying for a baby" said Jan Di starting to blush. Jan Di couldn't see but Jun Pyo had the biggest grin on his face his cheek muscles were starting to hurt. "Okay let's start now" said Jun Pyo starting to lead Jan Di to the bed but Jan Di stopped. "I don't want to have sex here, let's wait until we get home" Jun Pyo gave a defeated look but then shook it off. "Aish, fine but you owe me when we get home". Jan Di smiled and laughed "Fine".

They got dressed and was leaving to meet up with the rest of the group. Jan Di was wearing a maroon colored dress that came about above knee area to where the top went around her neck with a nice coat to match. Jun Pyo was wearing a nice suit with an open neck area no tie or bow tie with nice shoes to match. They walked out to meet the others and they were all dressed nice too (of course) they all were matching with their significant other and headed off to a nice restaurant.

When they entered the nice restaurant two out of the four girls were fascinated with how beautiful it was but of course everyone else was like "Psh, just another same restaurant with waiters sucking up to us". The waiter politely greeted them and sat them in a private booth away from everyone else. Once they were situated and had their "special" drinks (Though Jun Pyo was cautious with how much his wife had to drink since she went crazy when they were kids and other instances too) everyone started chatting about the rest of their day.  
"So where did you two run off to earlier today?" asked Seo Hyun. "We went into a baby nursery store just to look around" replied Jan Di nonchalantly. Everyone else besides the Gu couple exchanged glances like "Wha?" "Are you two having a baby and didn't tell us first? I call being the god mother" said Jae Kyung. Jan Di started blushing and Jun Pyo decided to speak. "No there's no baby... yet" then Jun Pyo started grinning stupid again. Ji Hoo smirked, Woo Bin shook his head, and Yi Jung just laughed. "But there was a weird woman who said we were soon to be expecting" said Jan Di looking a little serious. "That is strange" said Ga Eul. Everyone nodded in unison.

Everyone else talked about the rest of their day and Woo Bin talked about the wedding rehearsal,but as he was talking Jan Di noticed Jae Kyung looking a bit uneasy. After dinner and as the group was walking back to their rooms Jan Di gently pulled Jae Kyung aside. "Hey I noticed that you looked uncomfortable earlier, can I ask what's wrong?" Jae Kyung looked at Jan Di sadly "I just been feeling like I should tell my parents that I'm doing this because I don't want my parents to miss my big day you know?" Jan Di nodded understandingly. "Then you should call them both right now, I can stay here if you need me to". Jae Kyung smiled and nodded she was so thankful to have a best friend like Jan Di whom she could trust. Jae Kyung hugged Jan Di tightly then pulled out her phone to call her parents. Jun Pyo went looking for Jan Di and he was ready to go to bed. When he found Jan Di he saw Jae Kyung hugging her tightly. "Aish, girl stuff must be important" Jun Pyo thought and went to their room to wait on Jan Di. Jae Kyung was on the phone talking with her parents for at least 45 minutes and Jan Di and was getting tired. Finally Jae Kyung hung up the phone and smiled really big. Jan Di looked at her friend like "What?" "Is everything okay?" Jan Di asked a little worried. Jae Kyung smiled and nodded, "Yes, they finally heard me out and said they'll be here tomorrow for the ceremony!" Jan Di hugged her friend, "That's great to hear Unnie!" Jan Di had to cut the little celebration short because she was tried and had someone waiting for her to join them in bed. Before she left she said, "Get some rest, you big day is tomorrow!" Jae Kyung smiled and nodded very happily.

Jan Di entered the room to find an already dressed for bed Jun Pyo watching TV which he rarely did. "You know you didn't have to wait for me" said Jan Di stating the obvious. "I know, is everything okay?" asked a curious Jun Pyo. Jan Di smiled and nodded, "Yea, Jae Kyung's parents will be here tomorrow for the wedding". Jun Pyo nodded and watched as Jan Di was changing out of her clothes. Jan Di was struggling to get out of her dress, "Yah, can you unzip me please?" asked Jan Di turning her back towards him and moving her long hair out of the way. Jun Pyo got up and gently and slowly unzipped Jan Di's dress and it gracefully fell to the floor. Jun Pyo leaned a little and started kissing Jan Di's neck lightly. Jan Di started leaning into him but then realized what she told him earlier. "Yah, Jun Pyo I told you I didn't want to do this here until we get home". But she didn't make an effort to stop him because they both knew they wanted this and he didn't make an effort to stop.

Jun Pyo started trailing kisses down her neck slowly to her bare shoulder back up to her jawline then reached his destination to her lips. Slowly turning Jan Di around to face him still captured by her lips and getting a moan in response, his tongue lightly grazed her lips asking to come in, she responded by opening her mouth and they started their long tongue wrestling match. While still kissing Jun Pyo lifted Jan Di and carried her bridal style to the huge king sized bed (Not as big as their bed back at the mansion) and gently laid Jan Di in the middle still not breaking the kiss. Jan Di stated tugging on his shirt so she could feel all over his toned chest. Jun Pyo broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt for Jan Di and smirked as he watched Jan Di stare at his chest. Jan Di pulled him to herself and started kissing his neck and his jawline back up to his lips. The young CEO grazed his hands over her body and reached up to her bra and un clasped her bra and threw it to some area of the room. Jun Pyo lent back just to stare at the beauty laying before him, giving him a light blush in response which he absolutely loved. "Why are you blushing I've seen them only a billion and one times?" said Jun Pyo smirking before leaning back in and started kissing her collarbone before kissing in between the two bundles of joy then making his way to one kissing, biting, and the squeezing the other which earned him a yelp in response from her. Jun Pyo reached down to feel in between her legs to find that she was very moist. Jun Pyo pulled Jan Di's underwear off from her body along with his own and his member sprang out from being confined into a tight area. The young doctor grinned and grabbed a hold his length and started pumping him receiving a moan from him in response. After a while of that Jun Pyo had enough and with one swift move pushed himself into her. Jan Di yelped in pain and pleasure which was music to Jun Pyo's ears. He pulled out of her but still had the head of his member in then slammed back into her. Jan Di gripped his back tightly as he continued to slam back into her making her scream his name. He wrapped her legs around his waist to push more deep within her. Jan Di gripped him tightly with her thighs and flipped him over on his back while he was still deep with in her hearing their skin clapping together. She started to ride him happy to dominate for a little while, but she wasn't going fast enough for him so he gripped her waist and was slamming into her, she threw her head back and arched her back moaning his name. Jan Di was close to her climaxing point, "Jun Pyo I-I'm close to.. " then Jun Pyo flipped them back over so he was the dominant one, he was close to his peak too. No breaking speed they both climaxed together and Jun Pyo rode it out while Jan Di was milking him to the very last drop. He finally pulled out of her and pulled her body on top of his. While they both were trying to catch their breathe Jun Pyo started laughing. Jan Di too worn out to look at him asked, " What's so funny?" "You, miss I don't want to do it here let's wait till we get home" which Jun Pyo started laughing all over again. "Yah, it's your fault you and your way with things. Tsk, you're too stubborn". "And you're not?". Jan Di shifted into a more comfortable spot on his chest ignoring his comment. "We should get some rest since the wedding is tomorrow" said Jan Di yawning. Jun Pyo yawned in agreement. "Night Mrs. Gu" he said before kissing her temple. "Night Mr. Gu".

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait I was busy, but I will try and have the next chapter up shortly! Please comment and review follow or even favorite! It all means a lot to me so thanks people!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Over/Before Flowers just my imagination,

Jan Di woke up before Jun Pyo which was rare because it seemed that he would usually wake up before her. She had just remembered that it was Jae Kyung and Woo Bin's wedding today and she needed to be over where Jae Kyung was to help her get ready with what she could do because of course she hired people to make her look pretty. Little did she know that Jun Pyo hired people also to fix them up too. As she made her way into the bathroom and grabbed Jun Pyo's shirt to put on, turned on the bathroom light and glanced in the mirror until she noticed that she had marks all over her neck and chest. "Aish, Jun Pyo why did you have to leave so many hickeys all over me!" thought Jan Di. Annoyed Jan Di walked out of the bathroom to see Jun Pyo stirring in his sleep feeling the empty space that was once filled with Jan Di. After about a minute of feeling around realizing that she's not in the bed anymore Jun Pyo opened his eyes and sat up to see his wife smirking at him. Jan Di always thought he was cute waking up with a sleepy look in his eyes. "Since when did you get up before me?"'asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di shrugged then remembered she was mad at him, "Yah, you left too many marks last night" "What marks?" Jan Di walked up to him and showed him. He looked un fazed by them (he left so many in the past way would he give a sh...?). "And what's your point?" Jan Di looked at him annoyed, "My point is that it's Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's wedding, I don't want anyone to see this". "You know we have stylists coming so why are you upset?" asked Jun Pyo watching Jan Di try to come up with an "answer" but before she could Jun Pyo pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips. "Yah, stop fussing I thought you said we have a wedding to get to?" asked Jun Pyo smiling. Then he grabbed his robe and went to the bathroom to get ready. The stylists came and fixed Jun Pyo and Jan Di's hair and fixed Jan Di's hickey problem and had them looking sharp (hopefully not as sharp as the groom and bride). After all of that the Gu's left to meet up with the others or should I say bridesmaids with bride and best men with groom. Before they split up Jun Pyo gave Jan Di a peck on her cheek before saying "Yah, don't cause any trouble".Jan Di rolled her eyes then walked in to see an older woman fussing over Jae Kyung with the stylists daring not to interfere with Ga Eul and Seo Hyun off in the corner of the room watching in horror. "Yah! Omma! Mom, I'm fine stop, my hair is fine!" said Jae Kyung avoiding her mom's grooming. Jan Di smirked remembering when the same thing was happening to her on her wedding day. "Listen to your mother! You don't want my say on how you look? Your hair should be different, not down but in a bun like last time, everything should be like the last time!" "I don't want anything to be like the last time Omma!" shouted Jae Kyung. "I was forced into something at first I didn't mind but everyone else around me disliked me for. At the time I wanted to be with that one person so that maybe in the future they would like me back, but I could see that was never going to happen. I met an awesome friend and little did I know that that person I once loved, loved her and not me. I got to know Woo Bin a few years later and it turns out that he's my soulmate not Jun Pyo. This wedding I want things to go my way and nothing to be like before. I invited you and Oppa here so that my parents can still see their only daughter get married and be happy" said Jae Kyung with tears streaming down her face ruining her makeup. "I didn't know you felt that strong about that dear" said Jae Kyung's mother wiping her daughters tears away. "Of course I do! I just want you and Dad here to support me, not to be mean to Woo Bin" said Jae Kyung. Her mother smiled and nodded then hugged her daughter. After all that drama The bride was cleaned up and ready to go. The wedding was small just with mainly the F8 a few extra friends, Jae Kyung's parents, and Woo Bin's bodyguards. The order of entrance was Woo Bin at the altar. Jan Di and Yi Jung walked side by side since Jan Di was the maid of honor and Yi Jung was the best man. Then it was Ga Eul and Jun Pyo then Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo. The wedding was short and sweet the bride and groom exchanged their vows, exchanged rings, and made out in front of everyone! Just kidding they kissed a sweet kiss (no French up in here!). After the ceremony there was pictures to be taken which took about an hour. A bunch with the bride and groom then some with just the bride and bridesmaids then some with the groom and groomsmen or should I say F4. Finally after all of that was the reception (yay finally) and everyone danced and had champagne, we'll Jun Pyo watched how much Jan Di drank because she easily got drunk plus there was many instances (after what they showed you in the drama) where she became drunk and was very touchy and grabby around Jun Pyo. Like rubbing his leg (under the table) or grabbing his leg making him blush to where you can actually see it on him with means he's really blushing which is always amusing to their friends. Anyways when Jan Di was reaching for Jun Pyo's drink he replaced it with a glass of water. "You already had enough to drink today" "if you call enough one sip then I wouldn't call that "enough". "Well it's enough for me, let's dance" said Jun Pyo pulling Jan Di up. She rolled her eyes and walked with him to the dance floor. He pulled her to his body, hand on her waist and other hand in her hand. They swayed back and forth together, Jan Di smiled "This was a nice trip, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung-unnie look so happy together. Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked over at the newly wedded couple. "Our wedding day was a perfect day, nothing went wrong and it was just perfect" said Jun Pyo still watching the couple dance. Jan Di nodded in agreement "It was perfect, one of my favorite days" reminisced Jan Di. Jun Pyo kissed her forehead "Mine too".

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this late life gets crazy and all that so I apologize for the lateness! There will be another one up shortly so don't give up okay? :3

Please comment and review and tell me what you think I should add or not add. You are my support system!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers/ Boys before Flowers just my imagination.

Recap: Jun Pyo and Jan Di went to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's wedding.

After the wedding Woo Bin and Jae Kyung went off to their honeymoon and everyone else went home (Well expect the main people). Jun Pyo and Jan Di stayed for a few more days before they went back home to their normal lives of working.

Two Months after arriving back home

Jun Pyo had been flying back and forth between different places for meetings dealing with chairmans of different companies wanting to merge with Shinhwa to build a new business. . Currently Jun Pyo was out of town on a business meeting with a growing company. Jun Pyo was hearing the same type of deals over and over again like he did with many other companies wanting to merge with Shinhwa and it was starting to get annoying. On top of that he really wanted to be back in town with his wife than to be talking to some man who just started working in the business field and seemed like he didn't even know how to negotiate a deal. After Jun Pyo declined the offer Jun Pyo was headed home and hasn't told Jan Di yet because he wanted to surprise her at work.

Jan Di was nonstop busy with the hospital helping patients and a lot of decision making plus dealing with some of the other doctors and nurses (mainly females) who has been difficult to work with since she married Jun Pyo. Most of the doctors didn't really help Jan Di at work because they were jealous and scared of Jun Pyo, so Ji hoo was the only one who really stuck by her side to help out when she needed it the most.

Present Time

Jan Di had just finished helping a patient who was sick with a stomach virus. She gave the patient the right medicine and everything and sent them, on their way. As soon as they left Jan Di started to feel strangely nauseated, she was about to rush to the bathroom when a visitor stood in her way trying to ask her a question about where to find a certain room. "If you ask the front desk they should be able to help you out" said Jan Di trying not to throw up right then and there. The visitor (lady) started to ask Jan Di another question and Jan Di started turning pale and started to feel light headed. "I'm sorry Miss excuse me" said Jan Di quickly and she ran for the nearest restroom. After she did what she did, she felt relieved and went on to her next patient but had to excuse herself in the middle of seeing the patient because she was feeling sick again. "Aish! Why am I feeling like this, I haven't eaten anything bad, what is it?" thought Jan Di. Then she remembered what she and Jun Pyo did on his birthday three weeks ago. The thought of it made Jan Di start to blush in public. "Could I be?" Jan Di asked herself while a grin started to appear on her face. "Could you be what?" asked Ji Hoo startling Jan Di. Jan Di smiled and slightly shook her head. Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di and then felt her forehead, "You look pale, is something wrong?" asked a concerned Ji Hoo. Jan Di looked up at him, "I'm a bit nauseous, been running back and forth to the restroom puking. Ji Hoo looked at her, "You should go home then, do you have anymore appointments?" Jan Di shook her head, "No just this one" she replied. Ji Hoo nodded, "Okay, I'll have someone take care of them and you go home, so you don't get anyone sick" said Ji Hoo. Jan Di nodded and called her driver to pick her up and take her home (usually she would take the bus because she didn't want to rely on them all the time. Before she arrived home she stopped by a drug store to pick up a few pregnancy tests and made sure no one recognized her (since she was famous because of you know who).

Jan Di arrived home and changed into her husband's boxers and one of his t-shirts that she loved. She was feeling a bit more tired than usual and decided to take a nap. Earlier when she arrived home she informed Mr. Lee that she wasn't feeling well so he asked one of the maids to get some thing to soothe her stomach. After she took something she decided to rest for a little bit. Shortly after lying down she suddenly had to vomit again! She knew it wasn't something that she had ate or ate the day before (so what is it?!). She knew what it wasn't, it's definitely not a virus, or the flu. But while thinking about all that she ran to the toilet and vomited. (Oh yeah and it's not a hangover neither). Right as she was vomiting she heard someone come through her and Jun Pyo's bedroom door. She of course knew that whoever it was that came through their door heard the sound of her puking. "Jan Di? Are you okay?" someone asked. She recognized the voice immediately because it was the voice of her man (her bae). She still had her head over the toilet. "Jun Pyo? You came home early" Jan Di said weakly. "Yeah to surprise you but you're not feeling well" said Jun Pyo pulling her hair gently out of her face. Jan Di was happy to see her husband. Jun Pyo helped Jan Di up and carried her back to bed. "Get some rest so you can get better" said Jun Pyo looking tired himself. Jan Di looked up at her husband, "You need some rest too Yiebo (honey, sweetie etc.) come lay with me" said Jan Di missing her husband's touch. "I will, just rest okay?" Asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di smiled and nodded okay. Jun Pyo showered and changed into some sleepwear and realized his favorite t-shirt was missing. He looked over at Jan Di who was sound asleep (knocked out) and realized that she was wearing his shirt and boxers which he loved her in (it turned him on :p) so he decided to wear basic pajama bottoms no shirt. Then he crawled into their massive bed behind Jan Di and snuggled close to her wrapping his arm gently around her not wanting to upset her stomach.

They winded up sleeping that whole day and night and woke up the next day because they were so exhausted from work. Jan Di had came home around 10 a.m. and Jun Pyo around 10:30 a.m which is why they slept so long (if you were wondering).

They both took they day off because Jun Pyo can and with Jan Di, Ji Hoo told her to not come in just in case to not get anyone else sick but Ji Hoo wasn't stupid he knew what was up (he's a doctor duh) so yeah Jan Di stayed home woke up about 8 a.m. and started the process over again (vomiting) and waking Jun Pyo up. Jun Pyo went in to the bathroom and was helping soothe Jan Di. "Maybe you should go to the doctor" said Jun Pyo. "I'm fine" said Jan Di quickly and got up, flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. "No, you need to see a doctor today" said Jun Pyo back. "Jun Pyo I said I'm fine I just need to rest. Work is tiring and overwhelming" said Jan Di making excuses for him to leave her alone. Besides she remembered she had bought some pregnancy tests so she was going to do as of... Now. "Yah, I need the bathroom get out" said Jan Di slightly nudging him to get out. Jun Pyo looked at her for a moment "Fine, if you're still not well let me know" said a serious/calm Jun Pyo walking out the bathroom door. Jan Di nodded and closed the door behind him. Jun Pyo already knew what was going on because he saw the of pregnancy tests Jan Di had bought which was laying out in the open in the bathroom (if you wanted to know) so he knew what was going on and was doing well with hiding his excitement.

Jan Di grabbed a pregnancy test and was nervous about using it. "What if I'm just stressed from work and I'm just overwhelmed?" thought Jan Di. She looked at the test and read the directions carefully and it said one "red" line means "not pregnant" and two "red" lines means pregnant (you knocked up!). After Jan Di did her business on the stick, she waited five minutes for the results. "Yah Jan Di, are you done yet?" asked an impatient Jun Pyo (he knew what she was doing in there). "Yah! I'm busy, we have five other bathrooms in this place go if you need to go!" said an annoyed Jan Di. "I want to know if you're pregnant" said Jun Pyo out of the blue. Jan Di kinda froze opened the door and looked at her husband while he was smiling and looking back at her. "How did yo-" "You left the bag open for the world to see" said Jun Pyo stating the obvious. "So are you pregnant?" asked Jun Pyo with excitement growing in his face. Jan Di just smiled at him and walked back into the bathroom with Jun Pyo following closely behind her. Jan Di picked up the test then grabbed the box just to look at the instructions again then looked back at the test. Jun Pyo is glaring hard at the test to figure out what's going on and the next thing he know he sees his wife jumping up and down with a big smile on her face. "Wait, are you?" asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di threw the test down and jumped up on Jun Pyo wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. Jun Pyo was in a daze trying to take in all that just happened. "YES! I'M PREGNANT!" Jan Di practically screamed. Jun Pyo hugged his wife tightly and was taking in everything that just happened. "WOOHOO!" said Jun Pyo spinning Jan Di around. "Now you really need to go to the doctor" said Jun Pyo. Jan Di nodded in agreement, "But I'm going to a new doctor at a clinic because I don't want everyone to know yet" said Jan Di seriously. Jun Pyo totally agreed with what Jan Di was saying because he was always tired of people in their business and with a baby along the way they knew it was about to get crazy. "Then we should wait to tell the company and press" said Jun Pyo. "And what about our family and friends? Should we let them know right away?" asked Jan Di. "It's whatever you want, we should have dinner and tell them all" Jun Pyo said slightly thoughtful. "What about your mom, I hope she doesn't make it all about the next heir of Shinhwa because if so I might lose it" said Jan Di looking down at the floor. Jun Pyo set Jan Di on her feet and tilted her face up to his. "If she does then I'll take care of it. The young Mr. and Mrs. Gu were still not on that good of terms with the older Mrs. Gu but they still tolerated her when they had to. "I want our children to try and live a normal life like a normal person. Not their whole lives centered on Shinhwa" said Jan Di. Jun Pyo smiled, "They won't and we will make sure of it". Jan Di hugged her husband, "I love you so much Jun Pyo" "I love you too Jan Di"

After all of that, later that day around evening time, Jan Di set up an appointment with her doctor for a check up (which would be the next day) and told Jun Pyo the time so he could take her. "After the appointment we should tell our friends the news so that it's official" said Jan Di serving dinner for her and Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo nodded slowly trying to focus on what his wife just said because he was too distracted in what she was making (he loves her food more than anyone else's) and it happened to be one of the many dishes he loves (he loves them all). She was making his favorite rolled eggs, rice, and ramen. Jan Di tapped his hand a few times because he was trying to grab food that wasn't ready to be eaten yet. "Yah, it's almost done and did you even hear what I said?" asked Jan Di eyeing Jun Pyo. "Uh yeah", "What did I say?" asked Jan Di quickly. "Aish, I don't know, is the food done yet?" asked an impatient Jun Pyo. Jan Di rolled her eyes, "Can you be patient for five minutes? I'll have it ready, go set the table or something" said Jan Di. Before Jun Pyo left the kitchen he stole a rolled egg (or egg roll) off the plate of egg rolls and ran out the kitchen. "Yah!" shouted Jan Di. "He should learn to cook for once instead of having his wife cook for him, although he did make me cookies before which were so good" Jan Di mumbled to herself and realized she was craving his cookies very badly.

During dinner Jun Pyo and Jan Di were talking about random things such as foods and sweets that they love. "I'm more of a pastry kind of person than frozen kind of sweets" said Jun Pyo. "I don't care as long as it's sweet like cookies, speaking of which when are you going to make me more cookies?" Jan Di asked suddenly which made Jun Pyo look at her puzzled. "What cookies?" he asked confused. "The cookies you make and to me on our wedding" said Jan Di looking at him like you forgot? "Yah, don't look at me like that I remember because I hurt my finger making them for you, just because I love you so much" said Jun Pyo making Jan Di smile, then leaned in close to Jan Di and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Later on after dinner they watched a drama that was on but didn't really know what was going on because they barely have time to watch tv in the first place (work) but that was soon going to change.

As Jun Pyo was carrying his wife to bed, Jan Di nuzzled her face in his neck then mumbles, "Is it over already?" Jun Pyo smiled, "Yeah sleepyhead, you slept though the whole thing". Jan Di glare slightly at Jun Pyo then nuzzled herself back into his embrace. Jun Pyo gently laid Jan Di down in their bed and crawled in bed himself spooning with her. "Night sleepyhead" said Jun Pyo in a mid yawn. "Night" replied a half awake half asleep Jan Di. "Yah, you owe me cookies. Araso (you understand)? Jun Pyo nodded, "Anything for you" then they both drifted off sleep.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long.. I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter… But I figured it out somehow. Anyways review comment and suggestions please! Thanks!

P.S. the cookie part in the story was an extra ending scene for Boy Over Flowers and I will give you the url below.. Enjoy!

sqfBhxj38O4 (put YouTube dot com forward slash in front)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Over/Before Flowers just my imagination

The next morning Jun Pyo went to work early to get some paperwork done for a new project that Shinhwa was building. Jan Di was still asleep when Jun Pyo left for work and while she was sleeping, she had an odd dream. It was like she had been waiting for something precious to come into her life for a while, she had once lost it and when she thought she had it, it disappeared. Jan Di woke up and realized she had tears in her eyes. "That's a weird dream, but why am I crying?" asked Jan Di to herself. Jan Di got up out of bed brushed her teeth showered and got ready for the day. Jan Di went on about her day and periodically she would think about the dream she had. She was thinking about calling her mom or Ga Eul to ask them about it but she left it alone saying that it didn't mean anything. But the dream just kept bothering her and she really couldn't think of a meaning behind it.

As the day went on Jun Pyo came home to pick up Jan Di for her scheduled appointment at a Women's Clinic downtown. They drove to the clinic and Jun Pyo kept noticing the look on Jan Di's face. "What's on your mind?" asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di smiled at her husband "Nothing, I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous that's all" said Jan Di. "Hey this time it will be different, it won't be like last time" said Jun Pyo calmly, then he reached over and squeezed Jan Di's hand and she squeezed his back. Jun Pyo pulled into the Women's Clinic and him and Jan Di walked inside hand in hand.

Jan Di checked into the front desk while Jun Pyo found a seat in the waiting room. After Jan Di had checked in she sat next to Jun Pyo and they waited silently until finally the nurse called Jan Di's name to come to the room for tests and stuff. Jan Di squeezed Jun Pyo's hand before leaving with the nurse. While Jan Di was with the Doctor, Jun Pyo decided to find a magazine that looked interesting enough for him to read. He didn't realized that there was so many women in the waiting room staring and grinning at him. When he finally looked up there must've been about fifteen women just practically drooling over him. He politely smiled and returned to the magazine he was reading. Before he knew it some women had sat next to him and giggling. He looked up again and the number of women seemed to have doubled since he lasted checked. Jun Pyo stared praying silently to himself "Oh please Let Jan Di be done with her appointment!" Sure enough Jan Di walked out the door but the look on her face was not at all excited or joyful. Jun Pyo instantly stood up when he saw Jan Di happy it was her but noticed the look on her face like she was present but not present.

Jun Pyo walked behind Jan Di as she walked to their vehicle not saying a word. Jun Pyo was silently hoping it wasn't what he knew what was. "What's the news?" asked Jun Pyo just wanting to hear it straight and not wanting Jan Di to bounce around the question. "It-it's negative" said Jan Di plainly and simply trying not to let it get the best of her, but she knew it would sooner or later. Jan Di didn't even look at Jun Pyo when she said this, she just stared blankly out of the window. "How? Why? You were just throwing up yesterday, and you took a test" said Jun Pyo starting to get irritated. Jan Di just shrugged her shoulders while looking out the window. "She said it could be a dud and that this happens with women" said Jan Di trying not to let it get the best of her. "Jan Di" said Jun Pyo looking at his wife. "This is the third time this has happened". Jan Di slowly nodded her head and her face started turned red and she started shaking. Jun Pyo could quietly her her whimpering and he pulled her into his chest to let her cry it out, he knew there would be more sadness to come. He shredded a few tears too and kissed the top of Jan Di's head. "M-maybe it's not out time to be parents Jun Pyo, it's not our time yet. "Jan Di we've been married for three years close to four, it's not fair for us to be given the long end of the stick like this". Jan Di wanted to correct her husband on what he just said but didn't have the heart to because they were not in the best mood right now and she could not care less. They held each other for a little bit longer then Jun Pyo decided it was time to leave the area.

They arrived home ready to relax and to forget about what happened earlier in the day. Jan Di wasn't hungry to eat anything and she just decided to shower and go to bed early so she wouldn't have to be bothered by anyone. Jun Pyo showered and went in the other room to see what's happening in the news. Jun Pyo turned on the flat screen to see what's going on. Right as he was about to turn to the news channel his phone started going off and he looked and saw a few messages here and there from his friends. Some of the messages were saying that they saw him in the news with Jan Di which had him kind of confused as to why. When he finally looked up at the screen it had pictures of them walking hand in hand into the women's clinic then pictures of after the fact. "Is there a possible new heir to Shinhwa? Or is it a false alarm like the last time? said the news lady. Jun Pyo was furious about what he had just seen on T.V. He grabbed his phone and dials his secretary's number. "Yah! What is this on the news?! Have you seen this?" "Yes sir I have seen and I'm currently searching who is behind it all" replied Secretary Choi. "I want you to find this f***ing guy and bring him to me" said a clearly pissed off Jun Pyo. "Understood sir" then Jun Pyo hung up. Jun Pyo didn't mind it the news to talk about him but when they involved his wife with personal matters he didn't go easy on anyone. Jun Pyo wasn't a angry hotheaded person like he was when he was a kid but if it was something like that, be careful.

Jun Pyo went to bed after watching so much of the news and what they had to say about the situation that had happened earlier that day. He needed some sleep after what all had happened. He walked over to see if Jan Di had fallen asleep and she had but he could she her face was damp from the tears she had shed. Jun Pyo crawled into bed and pulled Jan Di into his chest and drifted off to sleep to meet a new day.

The next day Jun Pyo left for work to finalize a business deal with a company. Jun Pyo rather busy himself with work than to get caught up with people asking him a bunch of nonsense questions. He was also concerned about Jan Di and also wanting to find out who was behind sharing the information about Him and his wife's private life. He let it go the first time because they didn't know the real situation. But now this? He couldn't let this pass so easily. Jun Pyo finalized the business deal with the company to better some merchandise that ShinHwa was selling. He was about to finish up some paperwork when his secretary handed him something and whispered "I found who it is and it seems to be her".

A/N: Hello sorry it's been a while... I now understand what people mean when they get writers block HA! Well I finally got an idea where I want to go with this, so just bare with me kay? I will try and put a chapter up weekly or few weeks. I won't do practically yearly I promise :3

Please review and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Boy Over/Before Flowers just my imagination

Recap:

"I found who it is and it seems to be her" said Secretary Choi.

Jun Pyo was annoyed and irritated by the fact that this person who he barely knew was showing a personal matter to the whole world and trying to get involved in his life. "I thought she was still in the states managing some company" said Jun Pyo. "Apparently she has moved her company back here in Korea" replied Secretary Choi. This lady who goes by the name Kim Ji Yong was a person Jun Pyo happened to meet while he was in the states for four years. He went on a few dates with her just so that he was not alone, but he was obviously in love with Jan Di. He didn't realize until later that his mother had brought Ji Yong to him and now she won't go away (she has a thing for him). Since he's happily married to Jan Di she can't accept that and is always trying to intervene. "Aish! I wish she would just go away" said Jun Pyo. "Well Sir one of the companies that ShinHwa has a contract with is her's" replied Secretary Choi. "How did I not know about this?" asked Jun Pyo looking through the paperwork that his secretary had given to him. "I believe her vice chairman was there instead of her, sir" replied Secretary Choi. "Anything else I need to know?" asked Jun Pyo looking up at his secretary. "Yes, her company is the one you'll be working with for the newest project with Shinhwa" replied Secretary Choi calmly. Jun Pyo shook his head then handed back the paperwork to his secretary and started walking to his office.

Jun Pyo walked into his office then sat down in his big "boss" like chair and swiveled around his chair to look out the window to see other big tall office building and the blue sky when he got a call from the front desk lady. "Sir, there's a woman here to meet with you". Jun Pyo was slightly puzzled then said "If it's my wife she doesn't have to ask to come up here if it's not tell whoever it is to make an appointment, I'm busy" Jun Pyo said sounding slightly irritated. "Will do sir sorry for bothering you" replied the front desk lady then Jun Pyo immediately hung up. After about five seconds of peace Jun Pyo received another phone call from the front desk lady. "Yes?" said Jun Pyo firmly, "This woman insists on meeting with you sir, she claims you know her and will not leave until y-" "I'll be there in a few" said Jun Pyo and hung up.

Jun Pyo slowly made his way down in the lobby to see who is this mysterious woman who wants to see him so bad. He had a feeling it was one of the many that he could not stand and is still shocked that the company he signed a contract with is hers. Jun Pyo coolly and calmly made his way over to the person, "Yes? You wanted to meet with me?" asked a calm Jun Pyo. "Wow it's nice to see you too Oppa" replied Ji Yong. "Don't call me that, and what do you want?" asked Jun Pyo trying not to let his temper get the best of him. "What I can't see an old friend?" smirked Ji Yong. "Since we made a deal with our businesses I will be seeing you a lot won't I?" Jun Pyo smirked, "Will you? I could have my secretary deal with everything if I need to" Her smirk started to fade, "Well then I'll have mine as well" "Okay whatever, don't come here unannounced ever again and whatever little scheme you had to do with personal matters between my wife and I, that better be the last" and with that Jun Pyo turned around walking back up to his office. "Or else what?! Threaten me or something?" While she was still talking and yelling causing people to watch, Jun Pyo picked his phone called security "Please politely escort Ms. Yong out of here, thank you" then he dialed his secretary's number "Sir?" asked Secretary Choi, "Yes, look through the contract with KY company and see if there is anyway to cancel with them" said Jun Pyo "Will do sir" then Jun Pyo hung up.

Later on that day Jun Pyo arrived home early since he finished with what he needed to finish and was wondering how his wife was doing. He knew if she was stressed or not in the best mood she either cleaning the house (or part of it since it was a mansion), cooking a bunch of food, or somewhere in the garden. Jun Pyo walks into the house doesn't smell food cooking which disappointed him since he was hungry. He then looks around to see a no changes in the rooms of the house. "Hmm, she's probably outside" thought Jun Pyo but she wasn't out there. Then he remembered at the last minute that she's probably in the room where a lot of her things that meant a lot to her was, it was her personal room. When Jun Pyo walked up to the room the door was cracked open so he quietly opens the door a little more to see Jan Di calmly reading a book. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" asked Jun Pyo calmly happy to see his beautiful wife, she made his day better just by seeing her face. Jan Di looked up from her book and smiled at Jun Pyo "I'm okay, how was work?" said Jan Di getting the subject off of her. Jun Pyo shrugged "It was work" Jan Di smiled and nodded then continued to read her book. Jun Pyo knew Jan Di was still upset about yesterday but he didn't want to bother her with anything else. "Are you hungry? I can make reservations at our favorite restaurant if you like?" asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di looked up from her book and shook her head no. "I don't feel like being in the public eye right now, Ga Eul called and told me everything so I didn't bother turning on the tv today" said Jan Di then returning to her book she seemed "so interested" in. Jun Pyo nodded, "You want me to order in or something, I can have someone get us food" asked Jun Pyo trying to comfort his wife without annoying her. Jan Di closed her book then sighed "Fine but no noodles" then Jan Di got up from her seat and walked out the room. Jun Pyo watched her leave the room then saw that she had left her book on the seat. He looked closely at the title of the book and it said "Struggling with trying to conceive? Helpful tips to help". He decided to flip through the the book a little bit just to see what it was talking about and the part that caught his eye was the part about unexplainable infertility. Jun Pyo started reading a little more in depth and found out that it meant both of them had nothing wrong with them, for some reason they couldn't get pregnant. The tip in the book for unexplainable infertility was to keep trying and Jun Pyo saw that Jan Di had highlighted this. Jun Pyo grinned and said to himself, "That's the best part", then walked out of the room with the book still in hand. Then Jun Pyo stopped and thought, "But would it be too soon to try again?" he asked himself. He had that thought in the front of his mind for the rest of the day.

Later on that night, Jan Di was sitting in her (and Jun Pyo's) big bed reading her book that she caught Jun Pyo with earlier in the day. She knew he had read what she had highlighted but didn't talk about it at all. While she was reading more into the book, Jun Pyo was showering so he could relax and forget about what happened earlier in the day. He was irritated that he didn't realize who he was signing a contract with in the first place. He had went on a few dates with her while he was in the states but nothing more than a few shared stories and glasses of wine. Obviously Kim Ji Yong has a big crush on him and still won't get over it. Jun Pyo had told Jan Di everything when he was in the states that he was never alone but didn't do anything that would mess up their relationship. In other words, Jan Di knows about Ji Yong's existence.

Jun Pyo finished his shower and just changed into some pajama pants and walked out the bathroom with a towel over his head still drying his curly hair. His wife was still reading her book not really paying him any attention which he usually received after he had taken a shower because he smelt so good to her which he would receive kisses which led to other things. He realized though that she probably won't be in the mood for a while because (well you know). He finished drying his hair and climbed in bed with Jan Di. She was fighting her senses of tackling him with kisses since she loved the smell of him fresh out of the shower but she wasn't tonight. Jan Di rested her backside against his chest while trying to finish the chapter of the book. While she was reading Jun Pyo was on his phone checking his emails of anything important when he received a strange email from some unknown person. The message read "You can't get rid of me that easy, see you tomorrow, Oppa" love Ji Yong. Jun Pyo stared at the message so long that he didn't realize Jan Di was talking to him.

"Sorry Yeobo, what did you say?" asked Jun Pyo calmly. "I'm going down stairs" said Jan Di quietly. Jun Pyo nodded and watched Jan Di walk out the room before looking back at the message. He decided to delete the message because there was nothing between them in the first place so why does she keep pestering him like this? He's happily married and life is good, does Ji Yong seriously want to mess up something like this thinking she'll get what she wants? If so can Jun Pyo and Jan Di's love push through this obstacle?

Jan Di went downstairs to get herself a glass of water. All the maids had went home for the evening, even Mr. Lee had done so. So it was just her and Jun Pyo in this big house which it was nice to be left alone but such a gigantic house for the two of them which at times she pondered if they should've build a smaller home before they had gotten married. Jan Di decided to just walk around the house and clear her head while sipping on her cool glass of water. She admired all the artwork in the house (thanks to Yi Jung) that had little bit of herself and Jun Pyo so the mansion felt more like a comfortable home than a museum. There were a lot of photographs around the house as well which were mainly of Jun Pyo and herself and then their friends and family. The biggest photo was her and her husband on their wedding day and it was one of her favorites. Jun Pyo was standing behind her in his crisp black tuxedo with a black bow tie and a red rose in his jack pocket with his arms wrapped around her waist and she was in a pure white wedding gown strapless that hugged her up top but then flowed down to the ground. Her hair was pinned back in a bun with her long veil pinned into her hair and around her neck was her favorite star-moon necklace. She had her hands on top of her husband's hands which showed both of their wedding rings and lastly in the photo Jun Pyo was gazing into Jan Di's eyes and Jan Di was gazing up into his eyes and one could tell by looking at the both of them that they had everything they ever wanted, each other.

Jan Di smiled at the photo bringing back happy memories of their wedding day then she immediately thought of their wedding night and started blushing and smiling. There were some empty spaces on their big photograph wall and that was missing some baby photos of their first child which has yet to come. Looking at that Jan Di smiled sadly then decided to explore the rest of the house.

Jun Pyo had been waiting for his snuggle buddy to come back to bed but she hadn't yet. 'Aish, what's taking her so long? I want to sleep!' Jun Pyo thought. He really couldn't sleep at all unless Jan Di was at his side. So Jun Pyo went to look for her in their big house which was annoying sometimes because she was real good at hiding if she didn't want to be found. Jan Di wondered outside just to get some fresh air and she looked up at the night sky to see so many stars it was amazing. Jun Pyo found her staring up at the stars and he wondered if he should disturb her or not, so he decided to. He gently wrapped his arms around her while they both looked up at the night sky. Jan Di leaned into his embrace, "Jun Pyo, let's wait on kids just for a bit" said Jan Di. "Are you sure? We've been wanting this for a while" replied Jun Pyo. She nodded, "When the time is right it'll be perfect" It was Jun Pyo's turn to nod. "You ready for bed? We have work tomorrow" asked Jun Pyo ready to catch some z's. Jan Di smiled "Okay big baby" she teased.

Author's Note: Alright sorry about the delay, I started a new chapter after I posted the last one but kind of got stuck. I think I have an idea of where I want to go with the story. Suggestions are welcome, hehe.

**Please comment and follow!**


End file.
